


No Pets Allowed

by Darth_Tantrum



Series: Chimerical Disaster [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Chimeras, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Tantrum/pseuds/Darth_Tantrum
Summary: Maes returns home to his wife and daughter after his chimerical mishap.





	No Pets Allowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoodleOodleChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleOodleChan/gifts).



> After posting Chimerical Disaster, I got this scene in my head that wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. It's incredibly short, but also adorable.

“Daddy! Daddy! Da—” Elysia stopped short when she saw her father standing in the doorway. Or, at least, he looked like her father. Her eyes widened as she took in the pointed ears and long tail flicking nervously behind him.

Maes did his best to put on a brave face, but inside he was terrified over what his precious daughter would do next. Whether she would scream, or run away, or both…

“—Oof!” The wind left Maes’ lungs in a rush as the tiny body launched at him, knocking him back onto his rear as tiny—but surprisingly strong, he noted with no small amount of pride—arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug. Well, at least he knew she wasn't afraid of him. Although, he would have to talk with her about heedlessly flinging herself at anything vaguely feline. Somehow, he thought Alphonse might be to blame for that particular trait.

Gracia came into the entryway then, poised to greet her husband and ask about his trip. Like her daughter, the sight of Maes’ new… features… caused her pause.

Maes blushed at his wife’s shocked gaze, sheepish and nervous, even as his daughter demonstrated her affection for him by softly petting his new ears.

“Hey, honey,” he chuckled, his voice only wavering slightly. “So, funny story about my trip with Ed…”

Elysia turned to her mother with a wide grin, one tiny hand still petting her father’s head. “KITTY DADDY!”

Gracia stared wide-eyed at her husband for another long moment, before sighing and, thankfully, smiling. “Maes, I thought we agreed no pets?”


End file.
